


One of Us

by WolfaMoon



Series: PUSH AU [1]
Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV), Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

Houdini hated waiting. He puts his hand to the door and moves the lock into place and twist to open. Smiling he enters the victims room. Adelaide comes in angry next to him. He watches her eyes warp black but remain steady. He smiles at her. Knowing he has pushed the pusher.   
“Come on, what’s the point of having them if we don’t use them.”  
“There could be watchers watching us.”  
“So what? Are they going to push everyone who ever meet me? Seen my show. That is a task and a half.” Harry enters the room looking for something.  
“Let’s get out of here, quickly.”  
“Afraid of being caught.”  
“Yes,” she picks up a book.  
“Why? All you have to do is change their memory and wham, done.” She rolls her eyes at him. This little investigation started soon after Adelaide confronted Harry on his Mover ability. “Maybe he doesn’t have any.” She glares at Harry. Harry sighs before lifting up another stack of books with his gift. She had realized his gift after another game of ping-pong with Doyle. Then again when she came to Houdini’s home where Mrs. Houdini was using her Stitching powers to heal Harry’s ankle, again. They both paused in shock as she had entered. A reassured, don’t worry & I’m one of you, let the tension go a little. Harry threatened to hurt her if she said anything. She believes him. Right now they are trying to figure Doyle out.   
His manner brings many questions but they need to know they are safe around him. If he knows of their world. And if he will turn them in to division.  
“Maybe you should just push him.” Harry turns to look at her.  
“I want to be sure before I do anything like that.”  
“Then maybe you should just ask him.”  
“Harry,” she is upset and wants this done quickly. Then she looks to Harry who is holding a book in his hands rather then moving them in the air. Standing straight she sees his eyes focused on the door. Turning there is the man in question.  
“Can I help you find something?” Doyle enters his study locking the door behind him. They all tense as Adelaide moves to stand a little closer to Harry. Because if Doyle is a pusher she can hold him off while Harry moves him. If he is a mover, Harry can shield them while she pushes.   
“Um, we were looking…” she wants to ask but that was always her problem. Her confidence in her ability.  
“We wanted to know what you are?”  
“I’m a doctor and an author.”  
“No, we mean,” Harry moves the book into the air. Doyle gasps but he doesn’t run. He is staring in amazement.   
“I thought you were a shifter.” They both don’t relax. And he sees that. Stepping forward hands raised. “I’m not like you but Touie and I believe Mary are like you.”  
“Like us how?” Adelaide looks to Harry quickly who is wondering if that is why they felt something from him. Then Arthur is moving forward with a piece of paper in his hand. It’s a crude drawling but it’s of a man and woman. Their names written above the representations of their form. Pictured are the books hovering in the air beside Houdini. Stratton’s eyes are black. “Who?” she questions.  
“Mary,” Harry fills in. Doyle smiles proudly.  
“How did you know?”  
“When I did card tricks for them. She has a slight tell when she realizes something she watched is being played out.”  
“So you knew about Mary?” Doyle is fascinated.  
“Slightly.”  
“So do you have any?” Stratton moves forward to give Doyle back his daughter’s work.  
“No, I don’t. I wish I did, but I don’t.” Then he understands. “That’s why you’re here. Sorry to disappoint.”  
”Not a disappointment. Just wondering if we are safe.” Adelaide relaxes. Harry smiles at them.   
“So you aren’t a shifter?” Doyle questions Houdini again.   
“Gerdy, she is the shifter. The best assistant a magician can have.” Harry moves to take a seat. “So you aren’t going to snitch on us?”  
“Then I would have to turn my daughter in, no. I have seen what they do to your kind when they get a hold of you. Turn you into weapons. Do you have a shadow in your show?”  
“You know a lot about the different kinds of us.”  
“Touie educated me. Made me prepare, now I know why.” She knew she was going to go into a coma. Knew that one of their children might inherit her talent. “So do you?”  
“Only a few of us. If all were, it would be a target on all our backs.”  
“So you inherited or are you first gen?”  
“You’re really okay with this?” Adelaide asks again.  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I believe in so much. Why not what is actually presented before me?”  
“I’m just wary.” Stratton takes a seat.  
“You have every right to be. So what are you?”  
“I’m a pusher.”  
“Pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
